Wings of Twilight
by Killer Moth
Summary: Here are the musings and recollections of one Kyd Wykkyd. They are fueled by dreams of a certain angel in the night.


Disclaimer: If only they were mine. Oh, well.

Author's Note: I thought after my crack comic canon pairing with my last Titans fic, I thought I'd play with an actual canon on. However, given the limitations of the pairing, I decided to try a change in formula and attempt 2nd POV. I feel experimental lately.

Beta: My beta has real life to contend with, so patience.

Timeline: prior to Calling All Titans, I guess.

Ready Go!

-----------------------------------------------------

The moonlight cascades over the vacant lot above the H.I.V.E.'s base whilst you survey the sky, wondering if she will materialize tonight. The other members of the H.I.V.E. Five are distracted by their own aimless pleasures and inattentions since Jinx's departure (including yourself, by your participation of sofa fort last night). You observe the turnover and conjecture how one day you experienced the company of the loveliest girl in existence, everything was in place with your new Headmaster, and the next day, both abandoned you. A night of restless sleep later, there was a note after your awakening, rationalizing how she was not ready to be with you. You could not even implore your Headmaster for guidance for he focused on construction of a base in the ocean, fiddling with Cyborg's technology.

You scrutinized yourself first: was it the Owl Man costume, the dark powers, or the similarity to one of the cursed Teen Titans — the daughter of Trigon, which turned her off? On her side, she always possessed a measure of timidity but she seemed stabilized for you, or so you believed. Apparently, her trepidation conquered her and it forced her to flee, yet she is the loveliest girl in existence, so she cannot be at fault, yes?

With nowhere to go, you simply meander throughout Jump City, fumbling for a purpose or endure anyone willing to have you. Your criminal hobbies are concave without her by your side, employing her powerful wings to gust away your opposition. "The nature of the beast", you mused to yourself in the past two years — her wings are offensive whilst your powers, mere teleportation, are only defensive. Can opposites sustain their attraction to each other, you ask yourself?

"Night and day" is the cliché that best applies with you and her. You with your indigo tones and mysterious air vis-à-vis the cape and powers, and her with her bright ruby armor and ivory wings, no one could ever dream that such two disparate characters can be together. Ultimately, the pessimists would be correct but despite all you've seen, you hope — that strange word — she would return to her senses and comprehend the good you can do for her: pilfering baubles for her, utilizing your sign language to inform her of her magnificent beauty, and shiver at her velvety touch during your teleportation together.

When you noticed her at the Brotherhood of Evil's gathering of past H.I.V.E. students and other criminals earlier in the year, you contemplated your second chance and endeavored to contact her for a true plea. However, Jinx and the H.I.V.E. Five required your talents and she refused to furnish a response at the time, so off you went. It is the eve of the Brain's endgame and you attempt one final chance to declare what's in your heart before the Titans put you in your place as recently demonstrated by Kid Flash. You teleported a note at her current roost, indicating for one chance in addition of your vow to be true, nevertheless, if she declines, then, your pursuit ceases tonight.

You ruminate how the H.I.V.E. base would be the perfect meeting place as that is where it all started: she dropped her books one school day and you being the gentleman, retrieved them for her. That was your start; it could not be any simpler. You sense a slight breeze, crane your head upward, and discern an object in the firmament approaching the base.

Your heart leaps as you differentiate her shimmering wings in the moonlight and she descends downward before you. Her pupil-less eyes scan you as she lands and retracts her wings, while you resist the urge to kiss her. You stare off against each other, anticipating for the next move. You motion your hands to communicate when she interrupts.

"I should speak first. I fled from you back then, because I was afraid — afraid of your kindness to me, as I have never experienced that before," she affirms with sign language. Like you, she is mute: her vocal cords damaged when she was a child. "I am sorry for what I've done to you. I do not deserve nor want your forgiveness." Her saffron eyes brim with tears.

"Well, I'm happy you are here. As for forgiveness, I wouldn't be trying again with you if I didn't think we deserve a second chance. Brother Blood and the H.I.V.E. are gone, it is just us now," you state with your hands.

"But what about the Brotherhood of Evil and our role with them?" she rejoins, her body language adopting a worried stance. You advance towards her and clasp your free hand over hers.

"What about them?"

She quivers at your touch, gazes longingly at you, and removes her silver helmet to reveal beautiful raven-black colored hair. Before you could respond, she looms toward you for a probing kiss. You roam your fingers in her hair and dissolve by her touch. You at last have your day again, whilst your angel has her night.

------------------------------------------------------

Leave a review if you wish and see you in the funny papers.


End file.
